


Deceptive Credit

by holdouttrout



Series: Deceptive [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive Credit

Leia was taking an unholy glee in the entire day. She thought she was being nice, being subtle, being completely sympathetic to his plight, but Han kept catching amusement leaking around the edges, threatening to spill out in front of him.   
  
He sure as hell knew she was trading looks with the others when his back was turned.   
  
It had been Yske, Sira, and Eriya's idea. Leia had had nothing to do with it. She had even tried her best to dissuade them from cajoling him into being their own private chauffeur for the day, but Sira had gotten a stubborn tilt to her head and had even gone so far as to bribing him, saying she'd let him out of one dance at the next party.   
  
There also might have been some mention of smashball tickets.   
  
So Han had, reluctantly, agreed to go shopping with them, but as he sat in yet another designer store, ignoring the slightly snobby looks from the clerks, trying to fend off yet another round of impossible questions--Do you think this makes me look fat? had only been the beginning--and wishing he had told them all to go to hell without him, thank you very much.   
  
The other thing that was driving him crazy was that his wife wasn't even batting an eye at the prices of the clothes. It wasn't even his money she was spending, and just the thought of how much one dress cost was making him sweat.   
  
Although he had actually been more worried in the store without price tags at all. Thankfully Leia hadn't bought anything there. Sira had, with a wicked look on her face that promised Liwen--the man whoencouraged his wife to spend money--would leave her spending habits unmentioned for a while if he didn't have an apoplectic fit.   
  
Han heard a mysterious "hmm," from behind the curtain leading to the dressing rooms. He was willing to bet it was Leia's voice, even though he hadn't heard that particular expression from her before today.   
  
"Is that a good sound?" Yske asked from beside Han. She was finished with her shopping, it seemed, but they'd thrown Leia in with a stack of clothes so high Han despaired of ever leaving.   
  
"I'm not sure," came the response.   
  
Yske moved forward. "Well, come out here and let us see."   
  
"I don't think so," Leia commented wryly.   
  
Yske gave Han an inscrutable look that made him tremble and walked behind the curtain separating the rooms from the main part of the store.   
  
"Ah..." she remarked. "I see."   
  
Han desperately wished he was anywhere else. That tone couldn't be good. He heard another curtain shoved to the side, and finally he heard the last one.   
  
"I don't like it," Sira pronounced.   
  
Han hear Eriya add, "Try on the other one."   
  
Leia must have agreed, because there was a lot of rustling, but no more conversation.   
  
Yske came back outside, quickly followed by Sira and Eriya. Neither had any clothes in hand.   
  
"Jedo," Sira said, "I think Thala wanted to ask your opinion on something."   
  
Han had the suspicion she'd said no such thing, but Sira gave him a smile and shooed him into the dressing room area just as Leia pushed the curtain to the side and said, "What about this--"   
  
She caught sight of Han, and--wonder of wonders--blushed all the way from her head to her toes. She hadn't blushed for a long time like that, and Han could appreciate it, seeing as she was wearing one of the flimsiest pieces of lingerie in the galaxy, leaving large swaths of skin uncovered.   
  
It was white.   
  
Han's eyebrows seemed to have migrated mysteriously to his hairline.   
  
"Wow," he choked out.   
  
Leia's expression changed from surprised embarrassment to mischievous confidence. "Is that the best you can do?"   
  
He looked her up and down. "I think in public, at least, it might have to do."   
  
There was a stifled laugh from behind the curtain.   
  
Leia crossed over to Han and wrapped her arms around him while he tried desperately to ignore the feeling of the mostly-naked woman against his front for fear he really would do something stupid. she reached up and whispered in his ear.   
  
They left the store with Han carrying a small bag, ignoring the pointed looks Sira, Yske, and Eriya were giving each other, and thinking that maybe shopping wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
